Ball Gown
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Finding his love's strange fetish of him wearing women clothes goes farther then usual for a ball when he has to wear a dress. Only is he being hit on by his lover but also his lover's son on how cute he is. Rest of Summary inside, Request fic


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangelo48 who wanted an Lm/Hp pairing oneshot. I have no idea how this idea came to mind other then finding Harry in a maid's outfit though that idea have one but paring is still Lm/Hp. It hints of Lm/Hp/Dm though it's mostly Draco flirting with Harry in a gown.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings- Cross-dressing Harry, Language and some nudity

Summary-Finding his love's strange fetish of him wearing women clothes goes farther then usual for a ball when he has to wear a dress. Only is he being hit on by his lover but also his lover's son on how cute he is. How is Harry able to stand the night in a Ball gown? Cross-dressing Harry, LM/HP hints of LM/HP/DM

* * *

Ball Gown

Standing in the middle of his and Lucius's bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of very short boxer briefs, Harry stomps his foot in a child like manner growling out vehemently. "There is no fucking way I'm wearing a dress! Its one thing wearing a skirt or women's lingerie but this is too much. It is worse if I wear nothing under a French maid outfit!"

Lucius mouth dries up at the idea of the raven man in such an outfit, waiting on him hand and foot while speaking in a sultry tone asking if he needs him to do something to please his master. Harry's eyes twitch seeing the older man drool. The obvious arousal confirms his suspicion. He sighs softly wondering to himself. Who know Lucius Malfoy is perverted?

Oh wait that's not including Draco as well. He knows Narcissa left Lucius understanding agreement they love each other similar to siblings and to have Severus more fitting to her. The raven blush remembering her encouraging him to go out with her former husband with out letting him knows about his fetish of a guy wearing women clothing which Harry had to learn the hard way.

Sighing once again Harry moves towards Lucius running his fingers his chest making the man shudders at the touch. He let his hand drift farther down earning several moans of delight before pulling away. Lucius blinks his eyes open glaring at the other who smirks at him. He fights the urge to take the smaller man as the words comes to his mind.

He whines out of character even for him but hoping Harry will cave in a little. "But Harry love you look absolutely beautiful in those clothes. I just wish to show the world of my beautiful gem."

Harry turns a dark red as Lucius tilts his chin to kiss him when Draco's voice reaches them from the doorway. "Such a stunning creature does need to be pampered to his heart's content."

Lucius gives his son a dark look wishing for him to but out and leave what's his alone. As if sensing another argument between father and son, Harry replies not bother to see the looks of desires in the Malfoys' eyes, "Let's just get ready for the party."

He leans over grabbing the box with the dress that been recently bought. As soon he walk past Draco the other runs his hands over his body then squeeze his ass causing a squeak of embarrassment from Harry's lips. Damn it to hell what does he have to do to get some space around here? Does it help it seems both father and son lust after him when he wears women clothes or in his underwear. That's not including when he's naked either.

Walking with whatever dignity he could muster Harry slams the door to the restroom shut. He opens the box ignoring the hush argument outside. The sight of the forest green dress makes Harry's eyes to water. Lucius does know how to treat him well and gives him special gifts such as this. He knows it would fit him with his slight feminine build as well.

Harry puts on the dress marveling how beautiful the dress looks on him. He can feel the silk material feel like butter on his skin. He jumps gazing at the mirror to find Lucius standing behind him tugging the rubber band keeping his hair in a ponytail fall undone. He blushes darkly as his black locks waves down his back and frames his face cutely. Lucius runs his hands through the silken black tresses wondering for the millionth time when he deserves such a beautiful man in his life.

Trying to shake himself out of the trance, Lucius murmurs, "You look beautiful, Harry in the Ball Gown. I'm still glad I pick the right color."

Harry turns around kissing the older man's cheek before walking off swaying his hips in an alluring way while laughing at the lusting look in his eyes. For one who acts all high and mighty in front of others that doesn't include Draco, Harry, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa he can is at times a drama queen or king in his case.

* * *

-Ball-

Many of the guests comment on how beautiful Harry looks. Those that were single constantly hit on the raven until either Draco or Lucius are around then it's impossible. Only to make Lucius's night worse is when his own flesh and blood ask his love for a dance.

Draco smirks over Harry's head leading him to the floor letting his parents talk privately. He wraps a possessive arm around the slender man's waist smiling softly at him. Harry smiles up to him giggling softly at some joke Draco begins to whisper in his ear.

Narcissa snicker mutters to Lucius who scowls keeping an eye where the two are dancing. "You should see yourself Lucius. You definitely act like a man who is obsessed with quidditch."

"I'm not that bad," He denies right away ignoring her soft laughter. He listens as she continues not once missing a beat.

"You can be at times but you truly love him. When are you going to ask him?"

Lucius's hand briefly touches the ring box in his coat pocket. He answers truthfully, "I'm not sure if he'll accept it. I mean with Draco always flirting with him and all."

Narcissa rolls her eyes muttering under her breath, "Imbecile I tell you."

Out loud she answers, "Draco likes to be a pest to you despite he does love you. Harry he's something special to Draco like you are to Harry. He considers you both important people. Just ask him before the next dance."

Now she's teasing him. He gives her a look while she waves a hand at him dragging Severus on the dance floor smirking as if she won. Damn that woman she did.

Lucius growls darkly moving towards the laughing mean speaking huskily. "May I interrupt? I believe this young man owes me a dance."

Draco nods kissing Harry's cheek whispering, "Good luck."

Harry didn't have much time to ponder what the other meant. His eyes widen in shock being kiss rather sweet then the usual kiss he receives from Lucius. He moans softly leaning into the touch.

He summons the box with a silence spell whispering while opening the box for Harry to see, "Will you not only live with me but marry me?"

Harry nods feeling the tears forming and wishing to fall. He has what he wants, someone to love at last. Who knows maybe sometime in the future a possibility of a family? Harry also knows he'll even be happier and thank Narcissa for letting to have Lucius. He doesn't care if he has to wear a wedding dress all that matters is he'll be waking up by Lucius's side every morning.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


End file.
